deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Frosty wolffang/iceman vs regice
wiz: there are some beings with element powers like fire earth but some choose ice boomstick : they like to keep it cool like iceman the ice mutant wiz:and regice the ice type legendary boomstick : hes wiz and im boomstick wiz: and its our job to analyze their armor weaopnes and skill to see who would win a death battle wiz: born with powers that was a mutant bobby drake boomstick: he seems normal but until a bunch of bullies were picking on him and his girlfriiend then the sheriff brought him in jail damn thats harsh wiz: yes and professor x brung him in to help him with his powers at the mutant school whcih has other like jean grey and storm as teachers boomstick: he also make ice puns that seems cool ha heh nevr gets old wiz: listening to u make puns is old anyways iceman has abilities like ice frezze crystal shards and can even glide with ice aka ice slide boomstick: thats awesome he truly is the iceman nothing can beat him maybe except u know... fire wiz: iceman has some weakness of his own power that can stop like in 5 hours which is not good to be in a situation like that boomstick: but he can find a way to beat his opponent with the coldness wiz: sighs iceman: just chillin like a villain hank wiz: as a legendary pokemon of the regis one is called regice and there is not much information for regice but here are some boomstick: well hes a walking icicle with a weird name and eyes so weird eyes wiz: and he serves one with registeel regirock and regigiggas who is not the brightest in the group boomstick: he looks smarter than he looks he got some powers like ice beam bulldoze hammer arms wiz: and icy wind and even avalanch which he has a ability of hail which can damage his opponenet boomstick: well you think hes tough he has weakness too explain wiz wiz: according to pokemon he has pokemon type weakness like fire fighting rock and even steel regice: regi regice wiz: alright the combats are set time to settle this once and for all boomstick: its time for a death battle!!! cues https://www.youtube.com/watch? cues pokemon regi battle music iceman walks in the woods regice pops up iceman: bring on the badguys fight! regice uses ice beam on iceman iceman dodges it and does ice shards regice get hit then does icy wind iceman tries to make ice clones regice gets buried but does avalanch iceman ice slides away regice does hammer armon iceman iceman gets ready to do his freeze beam regice does a powerful ice beam they both struggle iceman pushes the beam regice blast iceman with ice beam iceman : this is so not cool regice destroys iceman with a ice beam and gest frozbe and breaks the ice ko regice goes away with the other regis boomstikc wow wiz: here why regice won you see regice has more ice and durabbility in him with iceman being kinda cokcy boomstick; regice was more better and iceman was out of ice so looks like regice was being cold hearted wiz: the winner is regice next time on death battle shows a symbol its wario time then a shadow apears Category:Blog posts